User talk:Bunai Di/Archive 1
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page This archive currently contains }} bytes.. =2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bunai82 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hallo Hey Bunai I wanted to ask if you ever made a "Edits Template" yet cuz I was thinking of adding pages for Nukude models since he is a friend of mine. Which also raises the question of if we will be adding less official models to this wikia such as his original utau characters and base edits. --Daniru17 03:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol you're much better at finding facts and trivia then I am. I wouldn't have been able to find that original picture --Daniru17 18:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) mamama? Would you know what the case is with the modeler Mamama (ままま) they appear to have removed all model links and contacted dA users who edited models made by him/her. Daniru17 08:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I was only aware that the modeler signed up to DA yesterday and uploaded some pics, even posted how the Project Diva should be handled. But I don't know of links being removed. I only know of one edit by a Spanish user who did what Mamama said by adding the information and not distributing... to me Mamama took it well and accepted it. I hope that one edit did not cause him/her to pull links, as many people were quite respectful about not disturbing the model. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the links were moved and im not finding them due to language, I'll keep looking. (I prefer "models" over "model" Daniru17 17:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I left a comment in english and "google translatese" asking since as far as I can see all but one model is not available and the nico videos are all set to private. Definitly odd since they seem to be very polite and not feel any ill will towards the editors Daniru17 17:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be off for a bit. :::But yes, there is certainly an odd reaction, perhaps Mamama is limited model access for non-Japanese. Perhaps Damesukekun can have time to contact. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) lol I love how you just added the model for MY Utau on the projects list :3 --Daniru17 23:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : I was waiting for it to either be added to that list or another lesser known character was added because I didnt want to feel like I was forcing myself onto the wikia lol. I'd have added quite a few UTAU if f I had the go ahead already but I wanted to add the established and popular models so I dont look like I'm picking favorites Daniru17 23:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) admin? :: I'd love to be an admin but felt it'd be rude to ask >.> and I have a DA so I'll get right on that Daniru17 17:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: You think I should request it? --Daniru17 17:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: The models credited for the Iroha are correct she says Daniru17 02:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) question Since you gather info quickly lol would you know if anyone besides me is having difficulty with the newest PMD editor that can edit .PMX. I can not get it to start and I use it to view model details Daniru17 02:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hey are we going to add popular MMD Movie makers at some point? Certain users like MasatakaP are well known for making movies that border on art Daniru17 03:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : : New category, some MMD users are talented to the point of gaining the "producer" title so it seemed appropriate --Daniru17 03:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : : well some seem to go by "director" just thought it'd be a good idea after seeing this video Daniru17 03:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : :: That sounds good or maybe "MMD Producer" Daniru17 03:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) thoughts If we make pages for movie producers you think we should use a template like the Producers on the Vocaloid wikia? and should I add names to the project list for it >.> Daniru17 00:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image error Really? I can still view the picture o.oDaniru17 02:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Creator's Name The western fandom refers to J-Tomato and C'Mell, but they are Jtomato and C mell (C_mell). Do you think we should correct the titles? Damesukekun 16:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry >_< Not sure why I posted incorrect data >_< thanks for correcting it Daniru17 00:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) should we? Someone decided to add a page for Mamama's model but it appeared to be in an attempt to get someone to upload the model for her. The page in genereral does not follow any of the standards given so should edit it or just delete it and make a new page. I was personally waiting for Mamama to rerelease his/her models before making the pages --Daniru17 02:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) o.o Is it bad that I feel uncomfortable with the idea of making a page for models I don't know the rules for? I know we are and need to but I guess Im somewhat OCD. Daniru17 07:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) opinion I think that Mayumichans "Baby Teto" could use its own page. I feel that "chibified" models seem more seperated. Also it was realeased seperatly :P Daniru17 05:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ah I see why you did that since she rereleased it in a pack o.o well do what you think you should Ima add the pictures (do it so much I feel like Im making a photo album :D) Daniru17 06:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: lol downloaded them all and theres techniclly 4 of them. Baby Teto with the pink outfit and a slighty edited one, then BAby Teto with her traditional outfit then "Comic" Teto which has a blank eyes and a slight color muting, Not sure which to post as the image o-o Daniru17 06:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Can you add "Re-distributable" separately from "Distributable edit" in the MMDmodel template box? I think we can provide both status for clarification. Thank you. Damesukekun 03:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could you add model Categories for Touhou models? They appear popular enough to warrent a cat of there own instead of being lumped into "Video games" (which he probably also need lol) I'm still unsure about a "Hetalia" option like Mikudance.info did. They do have an occult following but Id think an "Anime" or "other" would have sufficed (but thats probably just because Im not much of a fan) Daniru17 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) bad people I know we went over this on the vocaloid Wikia but is there anything we are capable of doing about people who are in general bad fans. Theres been some complaints regarding people who usually cause drama, hate, and just plain stupidity among the utau, vocaloid, and mmd fandom and I feel like theres something we should be able to do even though were just mostly random people on the internet. Like at least inform them in some way of how much of an ass they are being o-o They havnt done anything "illegal" but they really cause the fandom to look bad. Daniru17 04:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean exactly, but I personally don't want to be some crusader for the MMD community. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::yeah sorry typed that mostly out of a spur of the moment thing. Was upset sorry >_< Daniru17 05:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::NP. :::We can't stop someone from having their own view, it'd be like Minority Report or something lol . I can understand actions done intentionally, but even then it is a waiting game. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Defoko or Uta Utane? How do we call her? I think Defoko is better... Damesukekun 23:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I would guess O Herman gets final say. I went with Uta because it seems to be the one people like to use. Some insisting Defoko is insulting (or something like that) -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I did Uta Utane because O Herman said I should though most western fandom seem to forget or not know thats her name at all >.> Daniru17 01:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::O Herman supports Uta Utane? I see, I'll take that name, too. By the way, most Japanese creators call her Defoko with love. Defoko is not an insult at all for us. Damesukekun 07:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Unless we make it a middle name or just keep it obvious on the page. ::::Thanks for the extra information Damesukekun. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Bases? You think we should have a category for Base models? It'd be small but I'm sure some would like it --Daniru17 20:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :: by the way I appear to fail at making categories or making subcategories D: Daniru17 20:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The Originals category? Its there you just need to link it to MMD Models. :::I'm gonna try the "=true" method now, the base category will be the start. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::wooo I did it *feels smarter yet still somehow dumb :D* Daniru17 20:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::whoo ooo lol :::::Hmm, after thinking about it and looking over the coding. Trying to think of ways to still connect to the model keyword. One idea is "Base only Models / Base Models / Plain Base Models" OR go with the =true keyword and have "Model Bases" lol-- Bunai82 (talk) 22:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) editing vs distributing Theres a user on dA who ahs a habit of editing 100% models and other illegal models (sometimes like shes taunting) but almost never distributes them. Recently she made models using the Sora 100% model but hasnt let them for download (but seems ok with trading). ISAO (if I belive is the maker) appears to only approve of edits after being contacted and does not like models being made into other characters wherther distributed or not so I was unsure what to say or do --Daniru17 21:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure either ^_^;; -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe ask Damesukekun to ask ISAO and also apprently I need to learn who makes Basara models. At least shes not distributing but ISAO sent cnse a cease and desist for recoloring Rio and not distributing her and this girl edited kimono Sora and ISAO has shown favor towards that character Daniru17 23:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Stages Would it be possible for you to make a quick page template for stages and/or accesories. I'm not so good at making templates and I figured giving people the stage links might make people start looking here since they're one of the hardest things to find >.> --Daniru17 17:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me...? Or does everyone else get mostly hostile response from mmd users regarding model usage? If I politely ask what models they used I get "Why the fuck you care?" or if I mention the modeler doesnt approve of edits I get "Fuck off!!1!" Its rather disheartening :/ Also makes me feel like I need to make a note of people who are likely to distribute illegal models due to their obvious disrespect towards the creators but havent yet --Daniru17 02:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just leave a message and move on, that is about it. Constantly commenting to someone who is aggressive doesn't lead to much, they still have their personal view and are fueled by people they can put down. What I don't get is why they don't use more models that are indeed free to edit and distribute, I guess they like being edgy about ones that are not given such permission. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Our aim is to promote mutual exchange and understanding between the different languages, not to impose rules on worldwide users. If you find someone who is not familiar with MMD rules, just lead him/her to MMD:Ethics and Mythbusters. This way of educating may not have the immediate effect, but I believe it will surely work in the long run and that more users will be our friends. Be a helpless violator, contact me and I'll forward your notification to the author. Damesukekun 06:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blacklist Jesslovejoy sells MMD pictures on DA. The usage rules of MMD, the MMD models and the Utauloids forbid unacknowledged commercial use. I PMed her but she deleted my message and blocked me. Do we need to blacklist this guy for deterrence to others? http://jesslovejoy.deviantart.com/gallery/ Re: Hello It's not like the changes are irreversible. There's a revert button for a reason. I felt the navigation needed to be simplified. I thought this was a wiki where users could edit and make improvements; not a personal fansite. My mistake. Zuzoa 21:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ginshishi / 銀獅 Is 銀獅 known as Ginshi in overseas? It's a Kanji misreading. I think we can add a note saying he is Ginshishi, not Ginshi. Damesukekun 13:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) A simpl question If I want to post my models into this Wiki, do I need a model creator page while I can link to my userpage? Dangosan 17:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Re:A simple question You can link on my userpage. RE:Re:A simple question You can link on my userpage. EDIT: Oops. This was an accident. Dangosan 13:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) About Miriam, upon editing the page i forgot to put "Haku" after Animasa. I'm sorry but I'm unaware of who exactly made the Animasa-style Kaiko. Suggestion How do you think about applying a Vocaloid-name tag to each model page? That will be helpful for visitors. Damesukekun 12:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean placing the Vocaloids name as Miku Hatsune? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I mean a template like for automatic classification. Damesukekun 18:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::So that each Vocaloid character with a model can have their own category? :::If I am understanding your idea. You can just use the template and add the name of the Vocaloid, the category will show as a link. After you click the category link, you will "Add to this page!" by actually creating the category. :::However, if that is not your intention and you wanted a Category:Miku Hatsune, without Category:Miku Hatsune Models, then I can try a second template about CharacterGroups. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oops... Very sorry for my poor explanation. Yes, I meant the subcategory "Category:Miku Hatsune Models" under MMD Models. Can I go ahead? Damesukekun 03:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::If you can handle it lol, go ahead. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) =2011 pt2= So apparently I deserve hate art? http://tailsthefox010.deviantart.com/art/MMD-WIKI-POWERS-253900241 Um not sure what I should say about this. They made a video saying all "MMD police" are horrible people and I merely comment saying I dont know how to react to it sooo he makes a picture offending me? Hes always skates very close to the edge of acceptable editing and I do not approve of my model being used in such a way. I reported it but after all dA is slow and unrelaiable Daniru17 03:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, not sure how to react myself. :1) I don't know who MMD Police is, but it seems to be unnecessary. :2) MikuMiuDance and Vocaloid wiki are not official and have no authority, so contributors should not feel entitled to go around and telling people off. Apparently MikuMikuDance and Vocaloid wiki are getting a bad rep because of this drama. :3) You can attempt to report the image for defamation, but compared to most rant uploads this is minor. Either way neither one of you will get anywhere by being stubborn. And I see no 'hate' with the upload, but it is an attempt at low humor that I understand may seem hurtful to you. The one who uploaded it is simply going to use your own anger against you if you respond. If the image was a month ago and nothing else has come of it, I can only assume the issue is over. :I would really prefer it if MMD Wiki was not made a negative target or something to be afraid of. It should be used as a catalog for available models and also helpful when it comes to translating model policies. So if it is indeed you or anyone else telling people they will be blacklisted, I must say, that is something I personally don't approve of. You don't need to be a one person army. It is better to inform people of 'Model Policy' and leave it at that. :Some people comply with rules and some don't the ones who don't are likely not go change because they enjoy being a bother. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::MMD Police is the general term for any one who enforces or infroms people of rules. All Ive done is ask maybe 3-4 people what models they used and left not even more then one comment to tails. This picture and a hate video me I've found also kind explains why my subscribers and views took a sudden plummet. ::Its basicaly that people in the MMDcomunity don't like being told what to do so when they are they react violently and irrationaly, Odds are this wikia will just fall on deaf ears and and will accomplish little now that I've seen people like this so many times Daniru17 05:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Kinda wish I had wikia staff on messengers to talk to more privately since Im actually really bothered by this and I feel maybe you guys would have good advice or I could be more honest about soem things without worrying who sees what I'm saying Daniru17 05:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay now I get it, and I've seen outburst by various people. Naturally the internet can't emote what someone is feeling when they type, thus even the nicest request is taken as a threat. I should know as I'm pretty much known as the admin that deletes spam lol and is viewed as an ogre of some sort. I try my best not to come off as a threat. :::Wikia policy and TOU, doesn't allow the linking of illegal activity, so that is one reason why we should keep things in order on this side. :::Do you mean email the current admins of this wiki? I am cautious about my email, but I guess I can provide it to you. My advice would be to not fall into the lure of that upload. And certainly 'don't believe' you are hated. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant more like Instant messenger, I'm always on them if home so its easiest for me to talk that way. I often want to vent about the things I see but to do so publicly is bad for the wikia though I often feel it is relevant to it as well. ::::I have damesukekun's email and I message him if I have nonwikia related japanese to ask him but I don't really "talk" or know any other admin. Also its hard to not feel hated though I guess I can try Daniru17 06:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I was reading the hilarious lies about MMD on a FaceBook entry. Oyi, I hope that doesn't spread. :::::Anyway, not sure what else to say, as these episodes are getting a bit much. In particular for the non-Japanese community; everything just seemed to snowball when one modeler made an announcement about their work =_=;; There really needs to be a cool off period. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC)http://tailsthefox010.deviantart.com/art/MMD-WIKI-POWERS-253900241 ::::::Its amazing how many people just refuse rules. Its kind of sad. Its looked down upon to be an art theif but if you cut up and paste art together then your god in the mmd world. Its rather upsetting Daniru17 07:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::O_O I may be wrong, but I think the person who posted that ugly picture ( ) ::::::trolled me and a few other people on YouTube. (He's 15 and from Slovenia, so I'd advise caution, we don't know what his parents may do.) ::::::This is what I was talking about before, even if "the official" (??) MMD Police disbanded, there's been alot of copycats roaming around, hence where I thought they were active. ~ CSE RE:About screencapping models I'll see what I can do. I'll at least try to make a quick listDaniru17 01:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to troll OR kiss up!! Bunai, you've been very nice to me through all of this, so I hope you know I wasn't targetting you. I've been trying to re-edit my posts on Facebook, correcting the damage. I'm not here to troll, beg, plead or anything like that. I keep seeing all these posts online where Damesuke is threatening to have DMCA, Crypton, AHS and Yamaha come after me. Clearly he hates me, wants me to die, and won't stop talking about me. I'm really upset! This person wants my life to be ruined!! This all started with MMD, makes me wish I'd never heard of Vocaloid. Even though there are NO more offending links up, videos have been dealt with, I'm editing my pages, ect. Damesuke is still making threats online. I don't care if you ever take my name down, (I know you won't) all I want is quiet. Damesuke wants my life to be ruined over MMD, there is NO other explanation than that, and the more he posts about me, the more he confirms it. Please, I'm not kissing up, I just want quiet. Is there a way you can tell Damesuke to leave this total stranger alone? That I'm trying to clean up this mess? ~ CSE :First, thanks for at least attempting to correct your mistakes. You don't have to direct people here about policies and such, but it would be good to know that you (and your followers) understand how some modelers feel about their work. Many of them are Japanese and they do indeed view the distribution of their work much differently than non-Japanese, even when it is Doujin (fan created). For example, LAT may allow editing, but that is his personal policy, it doesn't make him better or worse than another who doesn't allow editing. :Second, Damesukekun does NOT want you to die, it's silly to even think that especially if he has not even made that statement to you directly. And he certainly did not say anything about physical harm happening to you when speaking to me. His focus seems to be your videos and statements, not you. :He got upset because after exhausting hours with you on the Vocaloid Wiki about your previous activities, you went back on your word and also lied. That was basically like punching Damesukekun in the face, since he went out of his way to make contact with modelers to assure them that you were in the clear (that wasn't convenient for him). When you brought up HiguchiM and other model creators, including other media to make a point, I believe that was the final straw. You have to remember that Damesukekun is one of the most active connections we have to other native Japanese. :I don't agree with his aggressive tactics, but I can understand the reason. I will talk and let him know that the situation is done with (if he hasn't already read this posting). And anyone's name can be removed from a blacklist for a number of reasons, you have a blacklist yourself, so it isn't difficult to do when the person has reformed by some means. To say it won't is you being negative, and as I said, a blacklist has not control over anyone's actions. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I've also been emailing certain people in the MMD community, trying to locate the EXACT story on Higuchi-M's leaving MMD behind. As it turns out, not only did I get mis-informed, but a few others have too. The story that his wife made him quit? There are NO other posts about it! I'm concerned that his dismissal has been the subject of gossip, which I feel is another way of bullying. So! I just added a note to my Facebook page, promising to correct any and all posts made about him as soon as I can verify what really happened. :You should know too that everything I posted about him came from other MMD fans. My Japanese is only so-so. I can read Hiragana just fine, but I can't read Kanji that well, so you can guess where my misinformation stems from. I should have said something sooner. Again, I wish to correct what I said, all I need now is cold, hard evidence. :I really just want quiet. The way Damesuke was posting about me, I felt he was serious, and was trying to destroy my entire life. I know that sounds bad, but I'm concerned he hates me. I'm certain of it. Really if I can just have peace and quiet, and be left alone with my pages, that would really be just fine. :Thank you for hearing me out, again! :~ CSE :One more thing, does Damesuke work for Crypton/AHS/Yamaha? The way he was threatening DMCA on me made me wonder if he's one of their manegement team. O_O (Another reason to be worried and to make up, right?) ~ CSE ::Not a problem. ::The only information revealed on HiguchiM was that it was a family issue and his wife did not like him spending so much focus on a software program. While it would be nice to have more insight, it is obviously a private matter. I could say HiguchiM quit updating MMD because magnetic space bunnies ate his hard drive. Either way it is wrong to try and expand on what has been revealed to the public. ::If he updated from version 1 to version 7 while all of this drama was going on then he certainly didn't quit over it, and it wouldn't surprise me if he gave little attention to the Western fandom, it wasn't his concern because he was a programmer not a model maker. Besides allowing English to the program interface, he did not interact directly with Western users. ::Pretty sure, Damesukekun is not trying to destroy your life over this, and he may hate that you lied and spread rumors further, in particular with the videos. Also he (I or anyone else on MMD and Vocaloid wiki) has NO connections to the dramatic site. There are limits even for him. I am pretty sure he wants to emphasize legal threats so you don't attempt it again. So, No more saying you're going to 'do it' and then not actually mean it. ::If you are indeed making an attempt to correct some issues, then that should be enough to make him stop contacting you, though you in turn should stop contacting him, unless there is something you are trying to do specifically? Damesukekun does not work for any official company. And anyone can contact official companies about copyrights, that is how the issue about Ricardo passing out Vocaloid software was resolved. ::I am hoping that the drama about MikuMikuDance lowers a bit, there is already a loss in Western editors and creators over situations like this and that is sad. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well good to hear you guys don't do ED. They went after a friend of mine BEFORE they went after me, (I only found out about this two days ago) and our pages until this happened were identical. (She's not into MMD.) That site was just covered by national media for a page they posted where they harassed a dead girl for being different, and the police as yet refuse to help her mother get rid of it. Which reminds me, on the Vocaloid Wikia, someone posted that ED is "for the worst of the worst in trolling" this is NOT always the case, as alot of their victims are non-trolls. I've even seen pages about peoples' parents, children, they even attack because of race. So please edit any post that claims that "only the worst trolls" wind up there. This caused alot of confusion too. -_-; I'm sorry to hear about the loss in Western fans, I was hoping that too was a rumor. No such luck I guess. I saw on Memoria-P's posts that Damesuke was threatening all this stuff on me. http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Memoria-Pi/Research_on_Windows100_Magazine Even when I Googled myself, it came up 9 times on different Wikia pages and for a few days on YouTube, though the YouTube posts are now gone. I really felt threatened, that this person was filing reports, and going to come after me. Again, I just want quiet and peace. Thank you for clearing alot of this up for me. ~ CSE Trying still to fix things and a major concern I saw the update on the Vocaloid Wikia page, so I've been trying to locate all the people on YouTube, threatening members with blacklisting. Two of the accounts I was going to post here were shut down by YouTube yesterday, due to copyright complaints from Viacom. So at the least, that's two gone. They were both male, one had the "troll face" as an icon. As soon as I find more, may I contact you again here? I started the search with my own subscribers. Second, I read the "Im Concerned" post on this page: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADamesukekun I only have ONE Facebook. I don't believe in sock puppetting as it's creepy, rude and a form of trolling. Trust me, I once knew someone who did that 2 years ago, and it was creepy. Second, is it really fair to post these peoples' Facebooks, when they have yet to do anything? Third, I'm still trying to correct those articles. So why is Damesuke still after me? And now O Herman and Danriu talk about me on these PUBLIC pages like I'm garbage? Don't they care that these pages are public? I want this to stop. Ok I didn't mean to sound harsh just there, and again I don't care if I'm banned for good, I just want quiet, peace and to bring this situation to a close. If I spot any more impostors, I'll say something. ~ CSE :Thanks for attempting to track down impersonators. :I guess the FB names are posted as being suspected, not directly accused. I didn't buy that the two mentioned would even attempt something like this. Though it wouldn't surprise me if it was some people aware of this case and simply doing it for personal amusement, so it doesn't seem like your followers are behind it. :Some advice, if you still have videos (even unlisted) you should find the time to delete them. I'm pretty sure that is what the other admins are still going on about. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Damesuke accused me of having a DA and some account under the name Shadowxx? I have niether. If you see ANYTHING on DA that claims it's from me, it's not. I closed my da in October of 2010. Sorry for any confusion. ~ CSE :EDIT ~ The account Damesuke brought up is a friend of mine. But we are NOT the same. Even ED got us mixed up. I'm pretty sure her mother would be upset if I ever even tried using that account too. Again, it's not me. ~ CSE ::=_=; I'm aware of that. I'm aware that even the other CNSE2 account was/is not yours. ::Ugh, I removed the name because Shadow got caught up in misinformation stated by you and others, harsh but true. She has not signed onto any account in months, so that should have been a clue. ::Her view changed after getting the facts, but she since she hasn't signed onto her other accounts she didn't change anything. She has opinions, but that's about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::She's an extremely nice girl, so I'm glad to see that she won't be harassed anymore. She's also WAY more advanced than I am at PMD Editing. I'm only doing Animasa models, I'm still just stuck at re-colors. I wish I was better. Thank you! ~ CSE ::Ok two notes: ::1. Nobody I asked about the blacklisters has emailed me back yet. This is troubling, did the impostors just stop? ::2. I see that the Vocaloid Wikia still posts those other accounts as being my sock puppets. I thought I made it clear they are NOT me. Did another mod get confused? ::~ CSE In regards to part distributors... Since you're like, the only admin who is active at this wikia, I want to consult something. MMDMiki is known for PL2 converts and distributing them (the parts). Memoria-Pi 03:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Aware. :We still don't know the status when it comes to PL2. Thus far, the models will likely not be featured on this wiki. I'll have to see what the lead admin thinks though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) =2012 pt1= RE:About page naming OH, im sorry. I was just trying to help, didnt mean to upset or bother anyone regarding rules or regulations. Ixbran 21:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :alrighty then, thats good to hear. i just saw on the page it was lacking the ('insrt model maker name here') on the bunny boy profile and wanted to fix it. i saw that most all other pages like that and my OCD wouldn't allow it to stand. I thank you for not getting upset and shall do my best to continue helping here on this wiki Working on wikis is sort of a passion for me. i enjoy helping others and providing needed information for those looking for it. and i strive to make sure everything is neat and organized while providing said necessary info. Ixbran 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Admins I've thought ot over, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to be an admin. Memoria-Pi 02:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 02/06/2012 -''' How did you get your signature green and linkable? o3o Memoria-Pi 01:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Kaiko Models Would Kaiko model pages be called "Kaiko Shion (creator)" or "Kaiko (Creator)"? Memoria-Pi 17:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Just Kaiko :the 'Shion' thing is a fangiven name that is applied to Kaito and his many derivatives, it came way after the idea of a genderswap Kaito. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::And I've stumbled across a problem- some of ImmaAweshumBanana's models use DT textures- Her cookie Len uses ripped hair from Dreamy Theater Len. There are also other model editors who use ripped parts such as Hanaminasho. Should we not list them in the wiki? Memoria-Pi 03:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Could you show me the information about IAB? :::Besides that- game model rips are not something to panic over, it is simply a matter of us 'not knowing what the rights' are when it comes to game converted models, similar to sprite rips from bit-games. I would prefer game rips not be on the wiki as it is not the work of the Editor, that is my personal view. So if you want to discuss it more with the other admins then that would be good. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://fav.me/d3l5rwc It's in the credits. So, if a model uses a part ripped from a video game, then that's fine? ::::Discussion would be nice on that. x_x; *so confused* Memoria-Pi 18:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah now I see. Again, personal opinion and not knowing how game distributors feel about their work being used for other software besides the game they created it for. I guess people view DT rips as 3DCG, which allows parts to be used as the point of the software is creating a model. :::::If you like, you can redirect cookie Len to IAB page and just make readers aware of its existence. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sakutaro The reason that I removed it is because I took slight offence to the fact that you, or whomever created the paragraph, simply called hard worked on edits "frankensteining". Although, I admit, I may have misunderstood since it was written under the 1052 section. Sakutaro 21:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thats the thing, the characters name is actually 221, I wasn't being lazy :/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by PolygonTeam (talk • ) 08:52, May 5, 2012 May messages Hey Bunai82. I uploaded a second picture of Isao's Sora because the first had the red circle from MMD. Can you help me delete the first picture? I can't figure out how. Thank you forgot to sign the question Vanakita 20:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, you can override the file by uploading a new version. :But make sure you have the same file name that is currently being used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) =June messages= oh, I didn't know ^^; sorry for making you edit all the pages ><; I will follow the format next time :> SuminoChan 22:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Help with a personal matter If you relay this message to a moderator of VocaloidOtaku.net, I'd be in your debt I am a member. my username is 'Rinku' I joined on 6/24/2012 at 12:56PM.When you banned the member 'TK-1038', you locked out me too!The entire apartment complex we both live in has only one internet line! I've done jacked anything of TK's that can connect to the internet.While I'm not going to apologize for his actions, I am about to teach him to control that mouth of his.I will apologize for any feelings he has hurt, and I will do anything in my power to heal those feelings. If I am not allowed back, I understand. My E-mail account should be on my profile page.Please let me know if I can or can not return. Rinku64 03:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Rinku64Rinku64 03:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) =October messages= Otthi page '''Hi Bunai, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but the Otthi page has got me worried, especially the parts where the article says "Otthi distributes download passwords through their community bulletin boards" and "Otthi's Password Distribution". It's sort of a sign isn't it, for others to know that the passwords are there, and I'm sort of afraid that rule breakers might catch whiff of it if they haven't already done so. Do you think I can edit out these parts with different phrases? I mean, it's sort of... Um... It makes me feel uncomfortable to view it like that, and I sort of feel like it could lead to trouble. If not, I understand. Tsuruhime (talk) 21:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Strange Formatting on the MikuMikuDance So after editing that page, I published it and the fonts look weird. I tried fixing it, but nothing works. No idea what is wrong... Joho no kizo123 (talk) 14:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is an RTE issue associated with the 'Oasis' skin. The default wiki skin that is no present on Wikia. I corrected it by deleting the code error it caused. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) =December messages= I have an idea of Hatsune Miku singing: lights from Ellie Gould Tysaylor141 (talk) 11:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I am not sure what that has to do with me? Perhaps you wanted the forums? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) MMD Q Hi I WAs Wondering How You Add Backround To MMD I have the new verison so where backround is i have facial expression so i dont know how to get stages there —Preceding unsigned comment added by 67.165.73.61 (talk • ) 17:58, December 16, 2012‎ :See this tutorial by ~brsa -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) New Model Hi, Bunai82. I'm Anonymous. I Want To Feature A New Model By MS. It's Project Diva Colorful x Melody SeeU. But She's In A Pose. 01:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :1, I have no idea who MS is. There are other modelers with Ms and Ss in their name. :2, if it is a edited Project Diva model ripped from the game and made to look like SeeU, then there can be no page for it on the wiki. You can use it as a personal image on your User page however. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page This archive currently contains }} bytes..